skater boi
by pNai.sNuGgLes
Summary: ok i think i might change the title it's up for uh ry i forget the word lol


Skater Boi  
  
AN: hi!!! It's been a while huh? Hehe sry about that guess I've just been really busy. well I know the title isn't spelled right but it is suppose to be spelled like that okay? Hehe and if you don't belive me then look on the cd.  
  
Disclaimer: well obviously I don't own Digimon or the song! It "sk8er boi" by avril lavgine. And the other song in here is "flavor of the week" by Amarican hi-fi  
  
Dedication: to all the readers of course hehe and especially to all the taiora fans out there!  
  
Key:  
  
fast forward  
  
rewind  
  
'.' thoughts  
  
[..] author's notes  
  
_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_**-_-**-_  
  
-Mimi's pov.-  
  
I stood there with my friends watching all the skaters, mostly tai, doing they're thing, while all my friends criticized them and how they dressed. They treated them as if they were all some kind of lower life form.  
  
'He is so cute.. And * sigh * talented. And uh. why am I thinking about him? Even if he did like me. And I mean who doesn't? I'm Mimi! the hottest coolest girl in school... Ok any ways back to the whole him likening me thing. my friends would never stop nagging me because they have a problem with his baggy clothes but personally his clothes are so majorly cute!!!'  
  
"hey, one of them are coming over here." Bianca said annoyed as tai skated over to our little group  
  
"what do you want?" kim said as he approached the group.  
  
"Just to talk to mimi" he said. Plainly ignoring all of their harsh tones  
  
"Huh? Why" I asked confused  
  
"Just because and in private, please" he pleaded as he gave me a puppy dog look  
  
'awwww. how cute!'  
  
"Fine" I answered walking over to where he was holding his skateboard  
  
"What do you want?" I asked harshly  
  
"Um. um. wi-will yououtwithme?" he asked nevously  
  
'oh my gosh!!!! He's asking me out!!!! I'm so gonna die! Wait I can't bianca and the others.'  
  
"me go out with you? Are you for real. I have a rep. And besides that, I have to go I have ballet right now and I don't want to be late" I said as I turned and left him standing there watching me walk away.  
  
'damn that was harsh. I can't belive I said that. But oh my god!!! He asked me out. I knew he would. hahaha '  
  
five years latter  
  
'stupid matt! He left me. And now I have to take care of the baby. God! Im 19 and I have a 2 year old kid!!!! Uh! Poor sakura she'll never know her father. But maybe that's a good thing. That jerk! He couldn't take all the responsibility! So he left me. uh.. * sigh * I guess this is what I get for only hooking up with guys that can dress and their outward appearances.'  
  
"here sakura eat your food." I told the two year old girl.  
  
"ok mommy" she said as she put a spoon full of macaroni in her mouth  
  
"let's see what on tv. Shall we?"  
  
"yeah!!!!" the little girl cryed as I flipped the tv on to Mtv.  
  
"hum. it's a concert" I said out loud," oh my god! That's TAI!!!!!"  
  
I picked up the phone and dialed bianca's number.  
  
Ring. ring.  
  
"hello"  
  
"hi bianca, it's mimi"  
  
"oh hey mimi."  
  
"oh my gosh!!!!!" I screamed into the phone  
  
"what?!?!" she asked  
  
"he! Him! Oh mt god he's on tv!"  
  
"who?"  
  
"TAI!!!!!!!"  
  
"duh where have you been!"  
  
"at home taking care of sakura..." I said dully  
  
"where's matt?"  
  
"he left me" I said getting mad  
  
"ok really?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"anyways we all have tickets to his next concert. We had an extra ticket want to come?"  
  
"yeah sure"  
  
"ok well it's tomorrow night ok?"  
  
"ok bye"  
  
click  
  
'Hum.. Who could I have babysit for me? Well there's always.. Sora. I have'nt talked to her in like a really long time though. I think the last time was about four years ago. Oh well hopefully she remembers me though!'  
  
ring. ring.  
  
"hello" some guy said  
  
"hi is sora there?" I asked  
  
"um.. Yeah hold on" he said  
  
.: background:.  
  
"hey sora the phone's for you"  
  
"ok tai hold on a sec."  
  
'tai? It couldn't be the same tai.'  
  
"hello" sora said  
  
"hi um sora it's me mimi!"  
  
"huh? Mimi?"  
  
"yeah remember me. It's been a while so you probably don't."  
  
"hm... oh yeah ok well I remember now.. I haven't herd from you in a really long time."  
  
"yeah I know I'm sorry I've just been really busy lately. With sakura and all"  
  
"huh? Who's sakura?"  
  
"my daughter"  
  
"oh ok congrats."  
  
"yeah I guess" I said dully  
  
"ok so anyways."  
  
"yeah, what are you doing tomorrow night?"  
  
"um going to a concert."  
  
"really? Which one?"  
  
"tai's" she said happily  
  
"oh cool so am I!!!" I said, "ok well nevermind then I guess I'll see you tomorrow night"  
  
'damn I still need to find someone to watch sakura!'  
  
"ok bye"  
  
  
  
-Sora's pov-  
  
"ok so any ways" I said getting kind of annoyed  
  
"what are you doing tomorrow night?" she asked  
  
'huh. She probably wants me to do something for her. The nerve I havn't even seen or herd from her in like four years. She has a lot of nerve.'  
  
"I'm going to a concert"  
  
"really which one?" she asked  
  
'duh!!!! Tai's'  
  
"oh tai's" I said  
  
'i'm so happy that tai and I ended hooking up! He's so sweet!'  
  
"oh cool so am I!, well never mind I'll see you tomorrow night."  
  
"ok bye" I said as I hung up the phone  
  
'see I knew she wanted something from me. She all ways did and will. Everything is always about her. But oh well I'm happy, especially because of tai. And oh my gosh I still can't believe that going out!!!'  
  
"so who was that?" tai asked  
  
"just an old friend!!!"  
  
"oh ok" he said, "well I have to go to the studio later, wanna come?"  
  
"yeah sure!"  
  
"then I could finish recording my song"  
  
"ok cool!"  
  
the next night  
  
"SORA!!!" I herd someone call my name.  
  
"huh?" I said as I looked around  
  
some girl was waving at me  
  
"hey come here"  
  
I stared to walk over there  
  
"hey" she said, "long time no see huh?"  
  
"yeah I guess so, um who are you thou? I mean you look kind of like this girl I used to know, but different."  
  
"duh! I am the girl you used to know!!!!" she said, "it's me, mimi!"  
  
"oh hey!" I said, "yeah I guess so"  
  
"wow it seems like it's been forever!" she said cheerfully, "wow you got a backstage pass and everything. Damn your hooked up!"  
  
"haha yeah I guess. it's not really a big deal to me though"  
  
And the conversation went on for a while. Just reminiscing and catching up on stuff from the past few years.  
  
"Hey mimi I got to go. I'm suppose to meet someone before the concert."  
  
"Ok" she said  
  
"If you want we could hang after the concert, me and some other people are going to a club if you want to join us." I said as I turned  
  
-Mimi's pov-  
  
"Wow it's been forever I said cheerfully,  
  
"Hey you have a backstage pass!!!" I said as I looked at her neck!  
  
'Damn, how did she get that. Huh? I want one'  
  
blah blah blah the conversation went on like that for a while it was actually really boring then interesting.  
  
"hey mimi I got to go. I'm suppose to meet someone before the concery." She said all of a sudden  
  
"ok"  
  
"if you want we could hang out later after the concert, I'm going to a club with some other people" she said as she turned and walked a way.  
  
concert time [hehe]  
  
"I wrote this next song when I was a little froshie hope you all like it" tai said into the mic.  
  
'wow, he still looks the same as before. Cute, buff, and everything even the hair., I love his hair!'  
  
[the song is flavor of the week by American hi-fi]  
  
  
  
she paints her nails and she don't know she's got her best friend on the phone she'll wash her hair his dirty clothes are all he gives to her and he's got posters on the wall Of all the girls he wished she was And he's everything to her  
  
Her boyfriend, he don't knoe Anything about her He's too stoned, Nintendo I wish that I could make her see She's the flavor of the week  
  
''hey this song is kinda about me and matt. And what does he mean he wrote it when he was a frosh. That was like five years ago. The song isn't about me is it?'  
  
it's Friday night and she's all alone he's a million miles away she's dressed to kill but the TV's on he's connected to the sound and he's got pictures on the wall of all the girls he's loved before and she knows all his favorite songs  
  
'hey matt used to do that to me. when he was still friends with tai. But then tai always stood up for me. how were matt and tai friends anyways they were so different from each other.'  
  
Her boyfriend he don't know Anything about her He's to stoned, Nintendo I wish that I could make her see She's that flavor of the week  
  
Yeah Her boyfriend he don't know Anything about her He's too stoned, he's too stoned He's too stoned, he's too stoned He's too stoned, he's too stoned  
  
' uh I always hated it when matt was stoned, he was such a jerk, but he was my jerk! And now look what that jerk did! He left me!'  
  
Her boyfriend he don't know Anything about her He's to stoned, Nintendo I wish that I could make her see She's that flavor of the week  
  
Yeah she's the flavor of the week She makes me week  
  
'oh my gosh I never knew that was how it was.'  
  
  
  
-Sora's pov-  
  
it's Friday night and she's all alone he's a million miles away she's dressed to kill but the TV's on he's connected to the sound and he's got pictures on the wall of all the girls he's loved before and she knows all his favorite songs  
  
'uh I remember that night. Tai was hanging out with me while I was getting ready for my dare with matt. When matt came over he turned on the TV because I wasn't ready yet. Then when I was actually ready. He wouldn't get his lazy ass up! He just kept watching TV, even when Tai left! We never even left the house. that jerk!'  
  
Her boyfriend he don't know Anything about her He's to stoned, Nintendo I wish that I could make her see She's that flavor of the week  
  
Yeah Her boyfriend he don't know Anything about her He's too stoned, he's too stoned He's too stoned, he's too stoned He's too stoned, he's too stoned  
  
'Okay the song's almost over, oh my gosh I can't do this. Yes you can. Uh stage fright never a good thing.'  
  
Yeah she's the flavor of the week She makes me week  
  
The music faded as the spot light remained on tai.  
  
'well this is it. Her goes nothing!'  
  
-Mimi's pov-  
  
"hey I'm glad all of you could make it out here tonight, because I have a special surprise for all of you!" tai yelled into the mic as he smiled, " my very talented, very beautiful girlfriend is going to perform for the first time, so give it up!!!!"  
  
he walked off the stage, As someone else walked on. I couldn't really tell who it was until the spot light appeared  
  
'oh my gosh that's sora!!!!!!'  
  
he was a boy, she was a girl can I make it anymore obvious? He was a punk, she did ballet what more can I say? He wanted her, she'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well All of her friends stuck up their nose, they had a problem with his baggy clothes  
  
'hey this is kinda how things used to be like before. Obviously. Duh Mimi'  
  
He was a skater boy she said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
  
She needed to come back down to earth.  
  
' I always regretted turning him down. But I guess that what I get for acting like I was better then everyone else, well I don't thing I was really acting I was better so there'  
  
  
  
Five years from now she sits at home  
  
feeding the baby, she's all alone  
  
she turns on tv, guess who she sees  
  
skater boy rocken on Mtv  
  
she calls up her friends they already know  
  
they've all got tickets to see his show  
  
she tags along, stands in the crowd  
  
looks at the man she turned down  
  
  
  
  
  
he was a skater boy  
  
she said see you later boy  
  
he wasn't good enough for her  
  
now he's a super star slammen on his gutair  
  
  
  
  
  
sorry girl but you missed out  
  
well tough luck cause that boy's mine now  
  
we are more then just good friends  
  
this is how the story ends  
  
to bad that you couldn't see  
  
see the man that boy could be  
  
there is more then meets the eye  
  
I see the soul that is inside  
  
'damn is she writing a song about me too? Ahhhhh. why are people writing songs about me and what happened in the past?!?!? It's not fair!!!!'  
  
  
  
He's just a boy  
  
And I'm just a girl  
  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
We are involved haven't you herd  
  
How we rock each others world  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm with a skater boy  
  
I said see you later boy  
  
I'll be back stage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote  
  
about that girl you used to know  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm with a skater boy  
  
I said see you later boy  
  
I'll be back stage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote  
  
About the girl you used to know.  
  
  
  
after the concert  
  
I meet up with sora after the concert as they were leaving.  
  
"hey took you guys long enough!" I said  
  
"huh?" tai said confused  
  
he turned to sora and whispered something into her ear.  
  
"I'll explain later" she said  
  
"so are we going to go now or."  
  
"yeah come on" Sora interrupted me as she pulled tai's hand and headed toward the parking lot.  
  
"mimi are you goin to drive or do you want to come with us" she asked sounding totally annoyed  
  
'gezzz what's up with her? I mean she's with a really great guy, and she just had an amazing performance.'  
  
"um whatever is easiest" I said  
  
"well I guess you could go with mark."  
  
"ok"I said, "who's mark?"  
  
"hey mark" sora yelled across the parking lot," come here!!!"  
  
"ok hold up" he yelled back equally as loud  
  
"damn sora did you have to yell people are standing right beside you" tai said rubbing his ear  
  
"awww. I'm sorry sweetie, come here" she said as tai leaned down and sora whispered something in his ear and kissed it.  
  
"better?" she asked  
  
"much" he said with a smirk on hi face  
  
"so what did I miss" a guy said as he approached us. he had black hair, brown eyes, was wearing baggy black jeans with a white shirt and a unbuttoned red plaid shirt over it.  
  
'hmmm. not bad. I sad. Dresses nice and very cute.' .  
  
"mimi mark, mark mimi" sora said  
  
"uh hi" I said  
  
"hey" he said sounding really cool and mysterious  
  
"so mark could you take mimi to the club? and well meet you over there." Sora asked  
  
"yeah sure" he said as he turned, "come on"  
  
"thanks sora yelled after him."  
  
  
  
-Sora's POV-  
  
"hey mark" I yelled across the parking lot," come here!"  
  
"ok hold up" he yelled back  
  
"damn sora did you have to yell so loud, there are people standing rught next you." Tai said rubbing his ear  
  
"awww did I hurt little tai's ear? I'm sorry sweetie, here I'll make it all better" I said with a smile  
  
tai leaned down to my height  
  
" hehe. Sorry baby" I said as I kissed his ear.  
  
Tai stood back up. And started grinning.  
  
"better?" I asked  
  
"much" he said still smirking  
  
"so what did I miss" mark said as he approached us.  
  
" not much" tai said  
  
"mimi mark, mark mimi" I said  
  
"uh hi" mimi said  
  
"hey"  
  
"so mark could you take mimi to the club? and well meet you over there." I asked  
  
"yeah sure" he said as he turned and walked away ,"come on"  
  
"thanks" I yelled after him."  
  
An: sorry I seem to be hitting a huge writers block so I'll continue this fic later k? or when I get at least 2 or 3 review which ever comes first. Lolz. Like any other writer when I get good reviews im happy and I keep write or at least it's easier to write lolz. But personally I think mai writing is realy crappy, cause im not really a good writer. 


End file.
